


Can't

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fear, Flashback, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, aether family, fear of pokemon, pokeani, psychological fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Lillie wakes with no memory of what had happened...





	Can't

" _Lillie?_ "

Lillie sleepily opened her eyes and tried to turn her head to see who it was. A sudden, sharp pain shot through her head. With a groan, she fell back against the pillows. 

"Wait, I'll move closer to you."

There came the sound of a chair being pushed on the hard wooden floor. Lillie tried to move her head again, slowly this time and she broke out into a smile as she saw who was sitting next to her.

"Gladion...ow!" Her face scrunched up from the pain.

"Lillie," Gladion shakily inhaled. His eyes widened as he glanced at the bandages wrapped around her head, the black and blue around her left eye, to the IV connected at her arm. His hand reached out, maybe to take her free one that lay over the blankets, or to brush the hair from her forehead, but recoiled back.

"Gladion? What happened?" Lillie asked.

"You don't remember? You--you went to look for Mother. You went into her lab," He anxiously addressed the bandages wrapped around her head.

"I remember that but what happened after?"

Gladion's hand clenched over the chair's arm. He stared down at the floor.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But this wouldn't have happened if I had gone with you."

"Gladion--" Lillie started.

"I could have been there to protect you, that lab is dangerous, Mother--" his hand clapped over his mouth, muffling whatever he was going to say next. A guilt ridden expression crossed his face. His hand then fell back down. A blink, and he managed to finally look her in the eyes.

"You know how Mother is."

"But she wouldn't hurt us this bad," Lillie said. 

Gladion opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He scooted the chair back and got to his feet. He looked over at the door, then back at Lillie.

"I'm not the only one who came to visit. I bought along someone else," he smiled.

"Really? Who?" 

Gladion walked over to the door and opened it.

" _Evai!_ "

Gladion's eevee bolted inside. Lillie let out a laugh.

"Eevee!" She exclaimed.

_"Evai! Evai!"_ The eevee tried to jump up onto the bed but could only go up halfway. 

"Here, let me get you up little guy," Gladion picked eevee up and carried him over to Lillie.

"Hi there eevee! Oh I'm so glad you came too," Lillie reached out to take eevee in her arms.

_"Evai!"_ the pokemon happily chirped as Gladion set him down.

Lillie tensed up.

"Lillie?"

Her face paled. Her hands curled and she winced. The eevee's fur prickled against her skin like a million needles. Its paws sunk down like heavy boulders. Its concerned yelp registered as a snarl in her ears and Lillie slid back as far as she could against the bed.

"Lillie what's wrong?" Gladion exclaimed.

_A flash of blue cast a sinister shadow over her. A long and wavy white appendage reached out and clamped down on her head._

She was clutching onto the bandages so tightly that they began to peel off. Hot sweat dripped down the sides of her head. A chiming noise echoed in her ears. The pain was so intense that it felt like her head was on **fire.**

"Get him off me!" She screamed.

Gladion quickly picked up eevee again and put him down on the chair. Lillie began to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," She apologized. 

"Lillie there's nothing to be sorry about, you just got frightened that's all." 

"He wants to hurt me," Lillie said in a panicked voice. She pointed over at eevee who let out a confused squeal. 

"Eevee would never hurt you. He loves you," Gladion assured her. The eevee nodded in agreement. 

"Then why does he scare me? Why am I so _scared?_ "

Lillie buried her face in her hands and stifled another scream. The eevee sadly whined. His tail fell flat onto the surface of the chair. His lip quivered to see how distraught Lillie was and that he was unable to do anything to help her. 

"Mother did this," Gladion's voice trembled. His expression fell. 

"I want to hold eevee. I want to but I can't. I **can't!** " Lillie lowered her hands. She gazed down at them. 

"I **CAN'T!** " 

Gladion knelt down and embraced her. He blinked back tears of his own as Lillie cried into his shoulder.


End file.
